


Second Draft

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, Background NatSharon, Comeplay, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson Friendship, Pining, Sam Wilson & Thor Friendship, Tender Sex, background Thorkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam finally realizes he loves Steve. He also realizes that Steve doesn’t seem to reciprocate. So he decides to move on with someone else. It works out super great.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 87
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> Written for Marvel Fans 4 BLM, thank you flame for your generous bid and adorable prompt! I hope you enjoy the story :)
> 
> And thank you as always to [leila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_majesti/pseuds/a_majesti) for making my work better. This one especially couldn’t have come together without you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Cap the asshole dog is a pet-insert of my irl [huskamute rescue mutt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D3lZ5g2W0AA12fu?format=jpg&name=large).

Sam glared at his computer, but the notes he was reading did not become any less irritating. He intensified his glare; still no change. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

“Rough day?”

Sam looked up to find Steve leaning against his office door jamb, with two coffees and a sympathetic smile. The sleeves of his plaid button-up were rolled up, exposing strong forearms that distracted from his predictably terrible khakis.

“It might be improving, if one of those coffees is for me.”

Steve gave each coffee a considered look. “Hmm. I was going to drink them both. But I guess you can have one.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended not to find any of this cute. Regardless of whatever else he had going on, Steve showed up every weekday at four with coffee, prepared exactly the way Sam liked it-- medium roast with a splash of cream-- along with sympathy for whatever academic jackassery Sam was dealing with.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he settled into the uncomfortable chair across from Sam. “You look like you’re trying to set your screen on fire.”

“I got the back edits for the piece I submitted to the Journal of Social Psych,” Sam complained. “And of course, Anonymous Reviewer Number Two suggests that I reference a list of very specific articles. All written by the same dude.”

“Wow,” Steve replied in a flat voice. “What a coincidence.”

“Right? The articles he suggested aren’t even close to being relevant. I swear, some academics are shameless about getting their own work cited.”

_ “Some _ academics?” Steve laughed. “Face it, Sam. You’re the last one of us with any integrity left.”

Sam disagreed. Steve had plenty of integrity, which was part of why Sam liked him so much.

He hadn’t known what to expect when Steve first came aboard. Having just received tenure himself, Sam was both in awe that Fury had managed to onboard the famous Steve Rogers, and nervous about his own aspirations to become department chair. Both Sam and Steve studied social identity theory, but Steve was well known and had long been tenured at his old university. Hell, Sam had cited him in his  _ own  _ dissertation, and every paper thereafter.

But right from the start, Steve complimented Sam’s latest research, and confided that he’d be honored to vouch for Sam as department chair. Over the past three years, Steve’s support had not wavered. He read everything Sam wrote, listened to his venting and offered advice when asked.

And Steve wasn’t just a professional acquaintance. They ran together a few mornings a week and spent most Friday nights at Sam’s place in front of the television. Steve knew Sam’s order at all of his favorite restaurants, and Sam’s playlists had started to become tailored to songs they both enjoyed. 

So yeah, Sam liked Steve. Probably more than he should.

“Let me know if you need me to make some threatening calls,” Steve said lightly. “You know I love throwing my weight around.”

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow, even as he smiled appreciatively. Steve hated the academic ivory tower, even though his own groundbreaking research had secured him a place at the top forever. But while he himself kept a low profile, he never hesitated to use his influence in support of a friend.

“Nah, I think this one will be alright. The other reviewers gave decent feedback, and the editor likes me.”

“Of course she does. And Sam, that article is some of your best writing. It’s going to be more than just  _ alright.” _

Steve’s cheeks tinged pink as he spoke. He tossed his empty coffee cup into Sam’s trash can and rested his big hands on his thighs. “I have to finish something up, but we’re still on for tonight, right?”

“Absolutely,” Sam replied. “Cap’s missed you. It’s been a long three days with no extra snacks.” Captain, Sam’s trusty malamute mutt, loved Steve. Possibly because of his kind disposition, possibly because he always shared his food. Either way, both Cap and Sam had been looking forward to housing burgers and streaming Watchmen with Steve all week. “I might be late, though. I want to finish these revisions today.”

“Need help?”

Sam shook his head. “Not right now, but could you read over parts of it tomorrow?”

“Of course. And take your time, we can ride to your place together whenever you're ready. No rush.”

Sam wasn’t about to turn down a ride from Steve. He loved motorcycles; the freedom and rush that came from moving with the machine through each turn. And being pressed against Steve’s broad shoulders was pretty nice, too.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and returned Steve’s wave as he slipped away. Before he could sink back into his revisions, Nat dropped into the chair across from him. Her legs draped over one of the chair’s arms as she leaned back in the seat.

“So,” she said, not bothering with small talk. “Your plans with Steve tonight. Would that be a date?”

Sam’s arms folded across his chest as he fixed her with a scowl. “No, it’s not. I thought you said you were going to drop it.”

“Drop what?” Nat asked with false innocence.

“You know what.”

Sam loved Nat. Always had, ever since he’d first met her, when she saved Sam from an extremely boring conversation about APA citation formats at a faculty mixer. But a few weeks ago, she’d strolled into Sam’s office and asked when he and Steve were planning on making things official. Sam had nearly fallen out of his chair, then quickly shut her down. Academia was riddled with drama. He didn’t need that shit fueling the gossip mill.

Only problem was that ever since she’d mentioned it, the thought of him and Steve together lingered in the back of his mind. 

“Relax,” Nat said in a comforting tone. “I’m a woman of my word. If you and Steve are just friends, that’s actually perfect.”

Wariness crept over Sam “Why?”

“Because I want to set you up with someone else.”

“Huh?” Sam straightened up in his chair and held one hand up in a  _ stop  _ gesture. “Mmm nah, see when I told you to stay out of my love life, I meant  _ all  _ of it, not just the Steve part.”

“So there  _ is  _ a Steve part of your love life.”

_ “No, _ there is  _ not!” _

“Good, that means you’re free tomorrow night.”

“It does  _ not _ mean that.” Frustration crept into Sam’s voice. He didn’t want to talk about Steve, or hear more of Nat’s theories on how he obviously had feelings for Sam. Even if there was any proof to them, which Sam doubted, it didn’t make hitting on a colleague the best idea. 

Nat adjusted in her chair, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hand. “Listen, Sam. I’ve got a friend in town this weekend for a conference. I think you’d have fun with him, that’s all. And he needs to get out of his head a little. It would be really cool if you’d do this for me. Please?”

Nat’s eyes widened and her lips drew together in a pout. Sam knew she was at least partially full of shit. But he also knew she wasn’t big on asking for favors, even fake ones.

Defeated, he chewed on his lower lip for a minute before asking, “Can I think about it?”

“Absolutely.” She stood up and walked around the desk to stand behind his chair. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she kissed the top of his head. “Think it over tonight, then get back to me in the morning.”

Sam patted her hand and tried very hard to ignore the knowing tone in her voice.

~

Nat’s proposition turned over in Sam’s head all afternoon. She had a point that if Sam was truly not interested in Steve, there was nothing to stop him from moving forward with other people. He hadn’t dated since he’d met Steve three years ago.

Then again, what if he wasn’t quite ready to move on without shooting his shot? What if Nat was right, and Steve’s feelings for Sam  _ were  _ romantic? Did Sam want to forfeit the game before he’d even left the bench? 

Sam Wilson was not a coward. Besides, Steve had changed shirts before they left campus, and his freshly donned henley was particularly tight this evening. An auspicious sign from the universe. Tonight, Sam would test the waters and, if they were clear, dive in headfirst.

Unfortunately, the hints Sam dropped did not get picked up.

When Sam’s hands lingered on Steve’s shoulders as he’d taken his jacket, the tips of Steve’s ears had gone pink, but he’d nearly sprained a wrist yanking his arms out of the sleeves. He’d been concerned that Sam’s back pain was flaring up when Sam leaned over the counter while they ordered dinner. And the flirty looks through fluttering lashes went completely unappreciated.

“Do you have something in your eye?” Steve asked through a mouthful of burger. “You keep squinting.”

“Yeah,” Sam grumbled. “Be right back.”

He stalked to the bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, then squared his shoulders. “Come on, Wilson. This is  _ Steve _ . You’ve seen people flirt with him; this is not his strong suit. Get it together and do it right.”

“Did you say something?” Steve’s voice called from the living room. “Are you out of toilet paper?”

Sam clenched his teeth and let out a short sigh. “I’m good. Be right out.”

When he got back to the living room, Steve was curled up at the left end of the couch with Cap’s head in his lap. He looked up at Sam and grinned. Sam smiled back stiffly. Generally, Cap preferred to doze in the kitchen doorway, to be as in-the-way as possible and also be on alert for snacks. Of course tonight he would decide to switch it up.

Sam sat at the right end of the couch. Cap’s feet immediately dug into his thigh and began to kick.

“Stop it,” Sam complained. Cap kicked harder. Sam could hear Steve snickering from the other end of the couch as he patted Cap’s head. “Nah, that’s it, get off this couch and go lie on your mat.”

Cap lifted his head from Steve’s lap and shot Sam a look of pure indignation. Sam narrowed his eyes and pointed to the kitchen. “Go lie down! Now!”

Whining, Cap stretched his way off the couch, then grumbled all the way to the kitchen. Sam listened as the click of his nails against the hardwood faded, then muffled as Cap flopped onto his very expensive and infrequently used padded mat.

Satisfied that Cap was settled, Sam moved next to Steve. He sat a touch closer than he usually did, and rested his arm across the back of the couch. Steve looked taken aback, but didn’t say anything as Sam flipped on the first episode.

Naturally, the first episode culminated in passionate sex between Regina and Yahya’s characters. The structural integrity of Sam’s poor neglected bisexual heart was immediately compromised. He snuck a glance at Steve; he seemed engrossed in the show, but his eyes were glassy. Sam wondered if he was paying any attention, or if he was merely focused on not looking at Sam. 

Slowly, Sam shifted a smidge closer to Steve on the couch. He heard Steve’s breath suck in; he waited, but the exhale never came. Sam’s fingers shifted lower on the back of the couch. They grazed the collar of Steve’s shirt, and--

“Shit!”

Sam blinked. Steve was on his feet, covered in diet Coke. His fingers crunched around a crumpled can. Within seconds Cap was back in the living room, licking the sticky sweet soda residue from Steve’s pants.

“Sorry,” Steve said in a rush. “I just… I didn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Sam insisted gently. He swallowed down his embarrassment as he stood up and pried the crushed can from Steve’s grip. “I’ll grab a towel, you can go get changed if you want.”

“Yeah,” Steve croaked out. “Yeah, that’s, um. I’ll go do that.” Steve hurried off to the bedroom. He had borrowed Sam’s clothes often enough after runs to know where the sweats were kept.

Sam ran to the kitchen, tossed a milkbone onto Cap’s mat to lure him away from the mess, then grabbed the cleaner and a towel. He went back to the living room and began to scrub at the damp spots on the couch and hardwood. 

Internally, he chided himself for making Steve uncomfortable. Why had he listened to Nat? Sure, Steve liked him, but it obviously wasn’t in a romantic way. Which was fine, Sam reminded himself. Their relationship was special just as it was. Supportive, fun, caring. That was more than enough.

And now in a few minutes, Steve would come out of Sam’s room wearing Sam’s own sweatpants and a too-small top, and Sam would have to pretend like he didn’t want to be wrapped up into a hug. It was what he deserved.

For the next two hours they probably watched the show, but with the way Sam’s mind wandered, Steve could have changed it to the telenovela channel and Sam wouldn’t have noticed. They sat next to each other, but Sam kept his arms firmly against his sides, and Steve’s remained folded across his chest.

Truly, it was unfair. Sam had been happy to go along with the way things were. Sure, he had his moments of pining, but that was his own business. If Nat hadn’t put the idea of dating Steve into his head, he wouldn’t have started thinking about it, and nothing would have changed.

Which, he realized, might not be a good thing.

Damn it, Nat.

As much as Sam valued his friendships, he also wanted romance. He wanted a partner; a second set of handwriting on the grocery list and mismatched sock sizes in the same dresser drawer. Morning breath and Sunday coffee in bed. Arguments about bathroom remodeling and laughter in the shower. Soft kisses shared on the couch.

Obviously Steve didn’t want that. At least, not with Sam.

Eventually Steve mumbled something about going home, and Sam grunted in agreement. They hugged goodbye, and maybe it was a stiffer embrace than usual, but Sam didn’t dwell on it. He waved as Steve revved his motorcycle and rode away, then shut the door, went back to the living room, and sprawled across the couch.

As Cap whined at the door in hopes that another guest with food would stop by, Sam took out his phone and pulled up his texts. He typed out a message to Nat, then stared at it without sending. Eventually, Cap came over to the couch and leapt up to lie across Sam’s legs, trapping him. Sam stared at the text for a few more moments, then pressed send.

_ Sam: alright, i’m in. send deets. _

_ Nat: YAY :D  _

_ Nat: tmrw night at 7, he’ll pick you up at your place _

_ Sam: what a gentleman _

_ Nat: he is! u will love him <3 _

_ Sam: ykw maybe i will. guess we’ll see _


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam opened the door to greet his date, Cap barrelled past him to whine for pets. Usually Cap was slow to warm up to new people, but Sam was grateful for the change in heart. He needed the distraction in order to get his bearings.

Because the man kneeling on his front porch was big, blond, and smiling up at Sam from behind Cap’s fluff in a way that made Sam’s mouth go dry.

“You must be Sam!” Thor laughed as Cap’s tail smacked him in the face. “And this is the famous Captain, I assume. It’s lovely to meet you both.”

Thor stood up, much to Cap’s displeasure, and held out a hand. Sam took it, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth and weight of Thor’s grip.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Sam replied. “Um, thanks for taking me out.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Thor insisted. “I know how Natasha is. Truly, I appreciate you agreeing to her plan.”

He flashed a conspiratorial grin that Sam couldn’t help returning. Laughing, Sam filled a Kong bone with peanut butter for Cap and they headed out. It was a warm night, and they’d decided to walk downtown, so Thor left his brown leather jacket at Sam’s apartment.

They wound up in a cozy corner booth at Sam’s favorite sushi place. Over shared plates of nigiri and edamame, they swapped condensed life stories, academic horror tales, and other basic first date info. Thor was funny, and he seemed genuinely interested in what Sam had to say. Conversation flowed easy, and they wound up ordering three desserts to share when Sam became indecisive over what he was in the mood for. Sam couldn't remember the last time he’d had such a good time with someone who wasn’t Steve.

That was the problem, though. Thor wasn’t Steve.

Sam felt his smile fade as he poked at the green tea ice cream. He was having a great time, but it wasn’t a great  _ date. _ That spark just wasn’t there. 

Thor seemed to pick up on the change in mood. He took a bite of mochi, chewed thoughtfully, then asked, “This isn’t working for you, is it?”

Sam shrugged and ducked his head. “I mean… don’t get me wrong, I like you, but I don’t think I’m ready to date.”

“I understand,” Thor said knowingly. “Well, no, that’s not true. I  _ am  _ ready to date. Just not you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

Thor laughed. “I didn’t mean it that way! I only meant, well. I suppose you guessed that Natasha had ulterior motives for setting us up.”

“Yeah,” Sam said slowly. “She’s been on my case about my love life for weeks now.”

“She’s the same with me,” Thor admitted. He picked up his tea and leaned back in his chair. Sam grinned sympathetically at his pensive expression. Hopefully Thor’s story would take his mind off his own dismal situation.

“One of my History colleagues, Val. You’d love her, she’s smarter than anyone I know, and takes no shit. I fell head over heels for her right away and asked her out. That didn’t go over well. I was too earnest, and she told me as much. So I backed off, and she gave me a chance at friendship. That  _ did  _ work, and now we’re quite close. I trust her with my life, and more importantly, my data.”

“But?” Sam prompted.

_ “But, _ by now it’s obvious that we’re both on the same page for romance. Only neither of us will admit it. She already rejected me once; I’m not sure I can handle a second time.”

“That makes sense. It’s her move.”

Thor shook his head. “This is love, not chess. She guards her heart, and I understand why. She won’t make the first move. So. Here we are.”

He sighed and sipped his tea. “I think Natasha hoped that going out with someone else would throw into focus how much I want Val. Give me the courage to confess once I get back home.”

“I feel you,” Sam said. “I’ve got a similar thing going on, best friends doing the will-they won’t-they thing. It sucks.”

“It does,” agreed Thor. “But you know what doesn’t suck? This mochi.”

He picked up his fork and reached across the table to snag the last bite. “The company’s not bad either. I like you, Sam. As a friend. And a good friendship is better than a mediocre romance, yes?” With a grin, Thor popped the mochi into his mouth. 

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. “I like you too, man. And it’s still early. What do you say we keep this friendship date going a little while longer?”

They split the check and headed towards the dive bar at the end of the block, where they found Nat and Sharon parked at the pool table. Sharon smiled and waved them over while Nat lurked behind her, smirking.

“Looks like you’re having a good time,” Nat murmured when Sam kissed her cheek.

Sam laughed at the hint of smugness in her tone. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “You know what? I really am.”

“Told you. He’s a great guy.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Sam watched as Thor dutifully racked the pool balls per Sharon’s directions. 

“But he’s not  _ your  _ guy.”

Sam didn’t reply to that, nor did he acknowledge the pinch of Nat’s fingers against his ribs. Instead he looked down at her and grinned. “What do you say to a little friendly competition? If you’re up for it.”

“Please, I’m always up for kicking your ass,” Nat scoffed. She pinched him again, then ducked out from under his arm and marched towards the pool table, twirling her pool cue. “Babe! We gotta defend our honor. Also I’m breaking.” 

The next few hours sped by with good natured ribbing and boastful shit talk. Sam took a video of Thor sinking a difficult shot, and convinced him to text it to Val. She sent back notes on how to improve his form, and the look of warm affection on Thor’s face as he read her reply made Sam’s own heart sing in camaraderie.

Noticing the late hour, Sam realized he wouldn’t make it back home in time for Cap’s pre-bedtime snack. He grimaced as he imagined how Cap would retaliate for this grave injustice. He considered leaving early, but when he checked his phone, he noticed a text from Steve.

_ Steve: got cabin fever from writing all day so i’m grabbing coffee near your place, want me to bring you anything? _

_ Sam: thx but i’m actually out rn _

_ Sam: could u stop at my place and give cap his snack? i’m gonna be late _

_ Steve: oh _

_ Steve: yes of course i can _

_ Steve: hope you’re having fun _

_ Sam: i am, ttyl and thanks!! _

Satisfied that his apartment was safe from vengeful destruction, Sam accepted the pool cue from Thor and continued kicking ass on the pool table.

Two more hours flew by, along with a couple rounds of vodka seltzers. Eventually, a tie was declared, and the foursome said their goodbyes. Thor threw his arm around Sam’s shoulders as they made their way back to his place to retrieve his jacket. He regaled Sam with stories of boarding school mayhem with his brother as they walked, making Sam laugh so hard he nearly cried.

The unlocked front door gave Sam pause, but he swung it open and stepped through. The laughter died in his throat as he saw a brown leather jacket shredded at his feet. Cap lurked in the shadows of the hallway with a defiant glare. And Steve sat on the couch, staring blankly at his phone.

His head jerked up, startled, and his eyes went wide, flashing between Thor and Sam. Thor’s arm was still slung around Sam’s shoulders. Steve’s lower lip trembled until he pressed them together in a thin line.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, confused. “And… oh shit, Thor! Your jacket, I’m so sorry--”

“It’s alright, it isn’t even real leather--”

Sam ignored him and knelt down. “Damn it, Steve! The zipper pull is missing, did Cap eat it?”

“I… what?” 

Sam looked up to find Steve standing, hands on hips the way he did when he was stressed. Sam narrowed his eyes, unmoved. “How did you not hear Cap going to town on this jacket? It’s  _ ruined, _ there are pieces missing--”

“Really,” Thor interrupted. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It  _ is,” _ Sam insisted. “Your jacket’s demolished, and Cap  _ knows  _ he’s not supposed to chew things! If his dumb ass needs another surgery because he ate something…”

Sam trailed off, rubbing one eye tiredly. He looked back up at Steve. “What are you even  _ doing  _ here? It’s been hours since your text.”

Steve’s mouth opened, then closed. His eyes darted over to Thor, then back down to the ground. “I… um…”

No one spoke for a few long minutes. Eventually Thor cleared his throat. “I should go. Thanks for a lovely evening, Sam. I’m sure we’ll speak again soon.”

Steve huffed at that for some reason, but Sam ignored him. He got to his feet and handed Thor his jacket, apologising profusely as he let him out the door. Once the lock clicked into place, Sam turned around to find Steve in front of him, holding up a zipper pull.

“I found it,” Steve said. One corner of his mouth turned up into a sheepish half-smile. “Cap’s stomach is safe.”

Sam just stared at him. Steve’s weak smile faded into a contrite look.

“I’m really sorry, Sam. I got here and I meant to give Cap his snack, but I… I got distracted.”

“Distracted?”

Steve shrugged and averted his eyes. “I checked Nat’s Insta and… that guy… was that a date?”

Nope. Sam was too tipsy and shaken to play this game. He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. “Why? If it was, will that make you feel better or worse about ruining his jacket and almost getting Cap sick?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied, then stammered, “I mean,  _ no, _ of course my behavior was not okay, no matter what!”

“That’s right, it’s not. So how ‘bout you go home now and give me some space.”

“Sam…” Steve walked closer and rested a hand on Sam’s arm. Sam waited, but Steve didn’t say anything; he just stood there, looking conflicted. 

Sam shook off his grip and headed towards the kitchen. “I  _ cannot  _ deal with this right now. See yourself out.”

He yanked a glass from the cabinet and held it under the tap. As the water filled, he heard the front door open and close. Which was not at all disappointing, Sam told himself. It wasn’t like Steve was going to make some sweeping love confession. He was probably just annoyed that he hadn’t been invited to the impromptu pool battle.

Tough shit. Sam wasn’t about to make excuses for someone who’d almost killed his dog.

He sank onto the couch and set his water glass on the coffee table. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back into the cushions. Cap wandered in and rested his head on the couch, fixing Sam with a sulking look.

Sam patted the cushion, and Cap leapt up to lie with his head in Sam’s lap. Sam scratched behind his ears and stared moodily at the turned off television.

He would not sit here and analyze Steve’s behavior. If Steve wanted to clear things up, he knew where to find Sam. Hell, he’d probably call the next day.

~

Steve didn’t call the next day. Or the day after that. In fact, a whole week went by with no calls, no texts, and no coffees.

Sam told himself it didn’t hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset had long passed, but Sam hadn’t bothered turning on the light in his office. He didn’t want to stop typing. Maintaining a one hundred percent focus on work was the only way to keep his mind off other things, like dumb blond dorks who ghost you after  _ they  _ fuck up.

So here he sat, at eight fifteen in the evening, in front of his computer screen where he’d typed seventeen words in two hours. Clearly, his coping strategies were foolproof.

The sudden creak of the opening door jolted Sam from his mope spiral. He watched with a wary eye as Steve appeared in the doorway. He wore jeans, a fitted sweater, and a confused expression. One hand cradled a little ceramic pot with a spiky green succulent.

“What are you doing here?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve’s question. “What am I doing in my own office?”

“Please,” scoffed Steve. “You’re never here this late.”

“Maybe I’m changing things up.”

“Maybe I am, too,” Steve replied in a soft voice. He slipped fully into the office, letting the door lock behind him. “Hope I didn’t interrupt. I really didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Oh.” Sam’s heart did a little twist. “So that’s why you stopped by. Sorry to disappoint.”

“You could  _ never  _ disappoint me,” Steve said in a rush. He walked closer and set the succulent down on the edge of Sam’s desk. “I wanted to apologize.”

“So you were gonna drop a cactus on my desk and bounce?”

“I wanted to get you flowers, but I’m allergic.”

“Uh, okay.” Sam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Eventually he added, “But there’s not even a note.”

“There is!” Steve reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded square of graph paper which he then thrust at Sam. Cautiously, Sam accepted the paper and unfolded it.

“Sam,” he read aloud. “We need to talk. Please call me when you are ready. Best, Steve.”

He stared at the note, then looked up at Steve incredulously. “This is the best you could do? You’re one of the smoothest off the cuff public speakers I’ve ever seen and  _ this  _ is what I get?”

“There was another note!” 

“Uh huh.”

“There was,” Steve insisted. “More than one. But I trashed them all, they were too sappy.”

“Sappy? What do you mean?”

Steve huffed and shook his head. “I… I had a lot to say, and it didn’t feel right to put it in a note. I wanted to talk to you in person. You deserve that much. But I wasn’t sure if  _ you  _ wanted to talk to  _ me.” _

Steve looked miserable, which Sam wanted to be happy about. Instead, he just felt like shit, and more than a little ridiculous about the whole thing. 

“Steve, of course I want to talk to you, we’re  _ friends _ . It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to let Cap chew the jacket.”

Steve frowned. “I appreciate it, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Just… hear me out, okay?”

Sam nodded, and Steve continued.

“I love you, Sam. Ever since the first time we met. I know I should have told you, but we work together, and I didn’t want to be that asshole who hits on his coworkers on his first day. So I waited, got to know you better, fell more in love with you. And I noticed, you don’t date, or even talk about dating. Ever. I figured that’s how it was, and that was fine. Being your friend, it means everything to me. If that’s what you wanted our relationship to be, I was more than happy to be by your side for the rest of our lives that way.”

He paused, took a deep breath, then exhaled. “And then I saw you on a date with someone else. Someone I’d never seen or even heard of, but who seemed awfully friendly with Nat and Sharon… and you. It took me by surprise, especially after… the previous night.”

Sam cringed. He wondered how it would feel to see Steve cozied up with someone out of the blue. The thought alone had his stomach in a knot.

“I saw how happy you looked,” Steve continued. “And I just… I guess I sort of spiraled, wondering if I’d lost my chance, and how I’d managed to miss that chance in the first place, if it was even there at all, and… I didn’t realize how much time had passed until I heard you come through the door. But that’s no excuse for letting you and Cap down. I’m truly sorry, Sam.”

“It’s alright,” Sam said again, softer this time. “I forgive you. I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt Cap, or me.”

“Never,” Steve agreed. He walked over and took Sam’s hands in his own. “And I meant every word about loving you. If you don’t want to be with me, I get it. And you don’t owe me your reasons. But if there’s  _ any  _ chance you might consider giving us a shot, well. I really hope you will.”

“There’s nothing to consider,” Sam confessed. He turned his hands in Steve’s so their palms pressed together as their fingers laced. “I love you, too.”

Relief flooded Steve’s face, before it twisted into surprise. “Wait, seriously? You love me?”

“Yes, seriously,” Sam laughed. “Is that a shock?”

“I was steeling myself for rejection, so yeah, kinda,” Steve replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Wait, does this mean you  _ were  _ flirting with me on Watchmen night?”

Sam groaned in embarrassment. “I was  _ trying.” _

“You were succeeding! I got so flustered I exploded my soda!” Steve tugged at Sam’s hands, pulling him to his feet. Grinning, he dropped his hands to Sam’s waist and rested their foreheads together. 

“Let me take you out,” Steve murmured as the tips of their noses brushed. “On a date. A nice one.”

“Pretty sure we’ve basically been dating for a while,” Sam replied with a chuckle. He leaned forward for a kiss, but Steve pulled back, shaking his head.

“No,” Steve said, and Sam recognized the stubborn set to his jaw. “I’m doing right by you, Sam. Next Friday, come to dinner with me. Please?”

Sam rolled his eyes, even as he smiled. “Alright, fine. But can I at least have one kiss for now?”

He lowered his lashes and looked up through them, hoping this time the flirty glance would work.

Judging by how eagerly Steve swooped in for that kiss, it worked just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding both chapters 4 and 5 today, thanks everyone for reading! <3

Friday evening found Sam on his couch, listening for the sound of Steve’s bike. He tapped his fingers against his knee, wondering why he was nervous. They’d gone out to dinner plenty of times as friends. Fundamentally, this wasn’t any different. Except this particular dinner would mark an irrevocable shift in their relationship, and if it didn’t work out, then…

Before he could spiral, Cap appeared in front of him carrying his Kong bone. He dropped the bone onto Sam’s shoes and glared. Sam grimaced as he nudged the bone away. He went to pat Cap’s head, but Cap scooted away and stood next to his bone as he let out a low grumble.

“Can’t wait to get rid of me, huh?” Sam griped. “You’ll get your bone when Steve gets here. Until then, you wait.”

Cap’s howl faded into another grumble. Sam took pity on him and brought the bone into the kitchen to fill with peanut butter. Gleefully, Cap ran off with it to the living room. Without Cap to distract him, Sam went back to stressing.

The vibration of a text startled him. He pulled his phone out from his pocket, wondering if it was Steve cancelling their date. Steve had doted on Sam all week, bringing him extra pastries with his coffee and sneaking kisses after their runs, repeatedly telling him how much he was looking forward to dinner. There was nothing to make Sam think that a cancellation was a realistic possibility. 

Still, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the text was from Thor. He’d sent a photo of himself with his arm around a petite woman. The woman’s smile was guarded, but Thor was beaming and flashing a thumbs up.

_ Thor: Check out my new jacket :) _

_ Sam: looking good. is that val? _

_ Thor: Yes <3 when the Nordstrom gift certificate from Steve arrived in the mail she insisted on going shopping with me. And I insisted on buying her lunch after.  _

_ Sam: smooth lol _

_ Thor: I think we are dating. Or we will be soon. Please give Captain extra treats from me as a thank you for eating my old jacket. _

_ Sam: im sure cap will appreciate that _

_ Thor: And best of luck tonight at dinner! Val and I will be in town for a conference next month, we should double date. _

Sam smiled as he texted back in the affirmative. Thor’s optimism was infectious. He slid the phone back into his pocket just as the doorbell rang. Grateful that Cap had his bone to distract him, Sam grabbed his keys and slipped outside. Immediately he was pulled into Steve’s arms for a lingering kiss.

“Wow,” Steve whispered as they pulled apart. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks, so do you,” Sam replied automatically, then blinked as he realized it was true. Steve wore a fitted sweater, a navy one that Sam hadn’t seen before which did very nice things for his chest and shoulders. He’d clearly attempted more of an effort with his hair than usual. And he gazed at Sam with an intensity that made Sam grateful he wasn’t a blusher.

Steve held his hand as they walked downtown. They didn’t talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the little Italian restaurant at the quiet end of town, Steve held the door for Sam and pulled out his chair once they were brought to their table.

“You’re being awfully gallant,” Sam remarked as he perused the wine list. Steve flushed red and ducked lower behind his menu. Sam laughed and gently nudged their ankles together under the table. “I’m not making fun! It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, well. You deserve it.” Steve put his menu down and cleared his throat. He reached out and plucked the wine list from Sam’s grasp, setting it on the table and gathering Sam’s hands into his own.

“I just… I need to lay my cards out on the table. I’m all in with you Sam, I have been since the day we met. This isn’t a test for me, to see if we can make the romantic stuff work. I  _ know  _ we can make it work. ‘Cus I’m gonna do whatever it takes to keep you.”

He smiled at Sam, then widened his eyes and added hastily, “I’m not saying you  _ have  _ to stay with me if you don’t want to or anything--” 

“Steve! It’s okay.” Sam squeezed Steve’s hands and smiled back. “I’m all in, too. We are on the same page here. We got this.”

Steve breathed out a relieved sigh and laughed, low and easy. “Good to know. But I still wanna take things slow.”

“Your impulsive ass is telling  _ me  _ not to rush?” Sam teased.

“That’s right,” Steve replied. He brought Sam’s left hand to his lips, kissing the inner wrist. “I’m not rushing a single moment with you.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. It was official, he had caught a case of Steve’s corniness, and it was terminal. He wanted to leap over the table and into Steve’s lap. Instead, he asked, “Does this mean you won’t put out on our first date?”

“Nope,” Steve said with a firm shake of his head. “We’ll get there. Let me try and woo you a little first.”

“What about post-dinner makeout sessions on the couch,” Sam bargained. “Are those acceptable?”

Steve pretended to think as Sam’s foot sneaked up his shin. He nodded and kissed Sam’s wrist again, letting his lips linger as his eyes darkened. “Hell yeah they are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding both chapters 4 and 5 today, thanks everyone for reading! <3

“Knock knock.”

Sam jumped, then looked up from his computer. He winced as he saw Steve leaning against his office door frame.

“Sorry,” he said in a rush. “I just need five more minutes.”

Steve’s right shoulder shrugged towards his ear. “Take your time, we got nowhere to be.”

That was a lie, Sam thought sourly to himself. They were supposed to be in bed right now. After two months of Steve wooing the hell out of him, Sam had asked that he please be fucked through the mattress on their next date. Steve had blushed furiously at this, which was ridiculous seeing as his hands had been gripping Sam’s ass at the time while they made out hot and heavy, straddled across Steve’s motorcycle.

But of course, work had ruined his plans, courtesy of a forgotten grant proposal, the sole part of academia where the due date actually mattered.

Sam ignored Steve’s chuckle as he settled into the seat across from Sam and pulled out his phone. “We can pick up sushi on the way home,” Steve said. “I’ll call once you’re ready to head out.”

“Sounds good,” Sam mused, eyes fixed on his screen as he pressed  _ send  _ on the proposal email. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Finally! We can get the hell out of here.”

“You’re that eager for sushi, huh?” Steve smirked as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head to deliberately reveal a sliver of abs.

“Eager for something,” Sam muttered. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk to meet Steve. Sam draped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, closed his eyes and let Steve’s lips capture his own in a kiss. Any thoughts of dinner dissipated at first taste; Sam wasn’t the only eager one. He was ready for  _ everything  _ with Steve, and Steve seemed happy to give him exactly what he wanted.

He felt Steve’s hands slide over his hips, curving around his ass as their hips pressed together. Steve’s grip shifted down to the meat of his thighs. Sam gasped against Steve’s lips as Steve hefted him up; his legs instinctively wrapped around Steve’s hips and his arms tightened around Steve’s neck.

Sam was a pretty built guy by anyone’s standards; he wasn’t used to being carried by his partners. As Steve walked them towards the desk, fingers dug into Sam’s thighs, kissing him the whole time, Sam decided that he was very much into it.

Luckily the succulent Steve had gifted him was on the other side of the desk, or else it would have met its doom when they collapsed onto the fake wood paneling. Sam had the sense of mind to wave a hand frantically behind him before Steve set him down, scattering notebooks and pencil cups to the floor. Something shattered against the rough office carpet, but Sam was too focused on helping Steve undo his fly to care. Even with the nonstop kisses, their combined efforts got Sam’s pants and drawers worked down to his knees in seconds flat.

Sam scooted closer to the edge of the desk. With one final kiss, Steve sank to his knees and took Sam’s leaking dick in hand. His eyes remained locked with Sam’s as he licked the underside of the head, then took it into his mouth.

The feel of Steve around him, hot and slick, had Sam dizzy. Steadying himself with one hand, he ran the other through Steve’s hair, fingers curling around the back of his head. Steve’s free hand was on Sam’s thigh, and his thumb brushed over the sensitive inner skin. Sam bit back a whine and spread his legs wider. 

Steve took the hint. He pulled off Sam’s dick and smiled up at him with shiny lips. “You got anything?”

“Yeah, bottom left drawer,” Sam breathed out, a little too fast. Steve’s smile turned to a smirk, and Sam rolled his eyes. “No judgement!”

“None from me,” Steve protested. “I’ve got stuff in my office, too. Why d’you think I asked?”

He nipped at Sam’s inner thigh, then soothed it with a kiss. Sam hopped off the desk and turned around while Steve flew to the correct drawer and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

A few moments later, Steve had two fingers worked into Sam. As they thrust in and out, Steve mumbled a steady stream of praise against Sam’s neck, telling him how gorgeous he was, how much Steve loved being inside him, giving him what he needed.

The sweet words had Sam right at the edge. He braced himself and tried to steady his pulse as Steve slipped his fingers out and started to ease his dick in. He pressed his chest against Sam’s back and wrapped his arm around to rest his hand against Sam’s heart. The tight friction along Sam’s rim, the warmth of Steve surrounding him, the continued love tumbling from Steve’s lips, it was enough for Sam to happily drown in. 

They moved together, with Sam canting his hips back to meet Steve’s thrusts. A change in angle had Steve gasping as his fingers clutched Sam’s shirt. 

“Please, sweetheart,” Steve begged. “Please, I’m so close, can I-- I wanna come on you.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied in a strangled whisper. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve took his time sliding out of Sam, letting him feel every inch. Sam heard the rustling of the condom being wrapped in a tissue and stuffed into the trash. One hand gripped Sam’s hip firmly, and he heard the slick sounds of Steve’s other hand moving over his dick.

Warm, sticky spurts hit Sam’s ass as Steve came. Sam could feel it drip slowly along the curves of his crack as Steve finished. Before Sam could say anything, Steve was back on his knees and his tongue slid over Sam’s come-soaked skin.

A hand wrapped around Sam’s dick, and from how wet it felt, Sam knew it was the hand Steve had jerked himself off with. Their come mingled together on Sam’s dick while Steve’s tongue circled his hole. The rim was still sensitive, but Steve’s touch was gentle as he used his fingers to help gain entry. 

The hand on Sam’s dick sped up and Steve’s tongue dove deeper and Sam tumbled over the edge without warning. He came with clenched teeth and closed eyes, drowning in loving touch.

~

Twenty minutes and the last of Sam’s wet wipes later, they were dressed and making out again. Slow and easy, no rush to stoke the fires just yet. Steve sat in Sam’s lap, staring down at him with wonder between kisses. Sam was grateful that his office chair didn’t have arms rests. Score one for shitty funding.

“M’sorry our first time was on an Ikea desk,” Steve said.

“I’m not,” Sam replied. “Knew your recklessness would win out eventually. Was counting on it, in fact. Besides,  _ I _ was comfy,  _ you’re  _ the one who was on his knees the whole time. That carpet is nasty. And threadbare, can’t be good for your joints.”

“You’re worth it,” Steve said with conviction. “But next time I’ll lay you out in bed, give you the full workover you deserve.”

“Next time, huh?” Sam grinned as Steve lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Sam’s knuckles. “Well, maybe you’re fine skipping dinner, but we’re cutting it close to Cap’s snack time. I vote we go to my place, take care of Cap, and then make next time happen right now.”

Steve kissed the tip of his nose. “Sounds good to me. Just let me kiss you one more time.”

Cap’s snack was late that evening, but Sam maintained that last kiss was totally worth the shredded magazine retaliation.


End file.
